<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Mindwave Snapshoot】2020.Oct by MiracleWoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331774">【Mindwave Snapshoot】2020.Oct</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo'>MiracleWoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mindwave Snapshoot [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mindwave Snapshoot [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2240610</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Mindwave Snapshoot】2020.Oct</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-ver.1-</p><p>“李知勋，你今晚也要加班吗？”我又扒拉着他工作室的门框看着他刚吃完饭就又进去了，说着话的时候又把待机的电脑屏幕叫醒。</p><p>李知勋看着门口还赖着的我无奈地点点头，笑了笑又走过来把我抱在怀里亲了一口，逆着光鼓起来的脸颊软得像是早餐吃的麻薯团子，带着细细的绒毛凑上来蹭了蹭。</p><p> </p><p>“要我陪你先睡着吗，上班挺累的就不用等我一起了。”他总是对我很温柔，稍微把今晚不能腻在一起的遗憾弥补了些，我摇摇头钻出了李知勋的怀抱又忍不住揉了一把他微卷的头发，“那我先睡了，晚安。”</p><p>“还有工作加油哦。”</p><p> </p><p>李知勋点点头还是看着我走回卧室，靠在门边看我缩进暖暖的被窝，替我把门掩上自己又走回了工作室开始了漫长的工作。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>“…老公。”过了两个小时还没能睡着的我磨磨蹭蹭，最终还是又变成了刚才扒拉着门框的模样，“我睡不着…。”</p><p>看着李知勋带着耳机没能听见我说话，还是自顾自地看着电脑不知道在忙活着什么，我又嘟着嘴用指甲敲了敲门板。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么来了，没睡着吗？”我莫名其妙有些愧疚地默认，但还是乖乖地靠在门边没进去，其实走出卧室的时候已经打好算盘要去陪他了，“我能在你隔壁吗，你做你的，我就在旁边不吵你。”</p><p>“嗯，你先去床上躺会，做完来陪你。”李知勋站起来把我拉到自己身边，拉着我的手捏了捏我的掌心，“睡吧，乖。”</p><p>我点点头，想要进行睡前例行的大型冲浪活动，却发现出来的时候太想跑到他身边没把手机带上，只好又在他听到动静之前把自己塞进小小床铺的厚被里。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p>“…呼。”李知勋终于做完了手头上的工作，至少今天的部分完成了，摸摸主机已经像是在冒着热气，把文件保存好又关上电脑，伸了个舒坦的懒腰，顺着椅背往下躺的时候回头看了看，“小傻子睡得真好，怎么刚才就没睡着呢。”</p><p> </p><p>转过椅子的时候发出一声微弱的嘎吱声，我沉在睡眠里还是听到了，闭着眼睛撅撅嘴翻了个身，这一下倒是把大半个人都露在了被子外面，再往外一些就要滚下床了。</p><p>李知勋连忙结束了自己的伸懒腰行动，走到床的另一边稍微掀开被子角，把自己塞进去的时候伸出手在被窝里摸到我还在被子里的半个身子，手臂伸长把我一点点兜回来被子里面，再是到他自己怀里。</p><p>熟悉的味道和触感，有一股力量推着我的手往他的腰上缠，凹下去的弧度正好能放我的手臂，脸颊靠在李知勋的胸口，大概是蹭到了他胸肌上有些凸起的那点，那人往后躲了躲吸了口气的动作把我从熟睡推到浅眠的状态。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯…？工作结束了吗。”我半眯着眼睛在只开着夜灯的工作室内看不真切他的脸，体温略比刚从沉睡中醒来的我高一些呢，在被窝里就是我的专属小暖炉，说着话顺势把腿塞进他的两条腿之间才舒服，“嗯，陪你睡觉。”</p><p> </p><p>“可我现在清醒了…”好吧我觉得实话实话说比较好，嘟着嘴凑上去亲亲李知勋软软的下巴，却被他低下头逮住亲了个遍，大手捂在我的后腰上往他身上贴。</p><p> </p><p>舌尖顶在我的上颚轻轻滑动，又与我交缠在一起，把口腔里的味道变得甜腻，又在半暗的室内寻找到对方亮晶晶的眼眸互相对视，我有些害羞地把脸再次埋进李知勋的胸口，大腿不自主地往上顶了顶。</p><p> </p><p>“那个…你、你硬了。”隔着有些厚度的棉裤也能感觉到不寻常的质感和温度，瞬间升起来情欲的味道在不知不觉中溢满了房间的每一个角落。</p><p> </p><p>“那要怎么办呢。”李知勋调侃我的语气真的挺欠打的，伸手把我因为动作而压在脑袋下的头发捋出来，手掌就这样一下下轻柔地揉着我的后脑勺，“你说要怎么办呢宝贝？”</p><p> </p><p>“你也不好受呀，真是的。”我一边这样说道一边已经能感受到他慢慢爬进我衣服里的手指，“那…做爱吗？做爱吗？”</p><p> </p><p>-ver.2-</p><p>“很快很快，就下课了，等一下哦…”今天也是网课的一天，老师又不厚道把课调整到了晚上，本来说好今晚要陪权顺荣去看电影的，就这样被临时取消了。</p><p>“又不能看电影，又不能抱你，大无语！”权顺荣挨在我房门口来了这么一句，也没有走进来就自己跑走了，我带着耳机没听清楚他在说什么，只好撇撇嘴决定一会再去哄他。</p><p> </p><p>一个玻璃杯子磕在桌面上，里面是我睡前一定要喝的打了气泡的牛奶，在本来就很香甜的牛奶里打进绵密的泡沫，口感就像是浓厚的咖啡，不会附带着额外的提神作用，又能让我睡个好觉。</p><p>顺着那只手往上看，权顺荣闹着别扭的、鼓鼓的脸颊映入眼帘，像个充满气的气球，其实一戳就会泄气，哄一哄就还是我的宝贝仓鼠。</p><p> </p><p>“我就在你旁边等你。”权顺荣用嘴型把这个信息告诉我，然后乖乖地坐在我隔壁的地毯上刷着社交软件，我偏过头去看能看见他顺滑的刘海盖在额头两侧，当然还有短短又可爱的睫毛微微颤抖着，很乖的样子。</p><p>把手顺势搭在权顺荣发顶有一下没一下地揉着，靠近发旋处刚长出来的、短短刺刺的发丝扎在手心有些痒，往下摸到今天刚洗过的顺滑刘海，再是旁边软软的耳朵骨，都是我的最爱。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯？”手背上突然传来的温热感觉让我把视线从屏幕上转移到旁边的男朋友身上，权顺荣停下了刷消息的手，现在是握着我的手在手背和手心都留下浅浅的吻，看见我转过头来又用犬牙啃了啃，“所以现在是变成老虎了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>接下来接收到他的亲吻的是裸露在空气中的膝盖，伸手把我微微转过身正对着他，权顺荣仿佛忘记了我还在上课这个事实，直起身子把手臂撑在我的身子两侧，半眯着眼睛笑了笑，没等我反应过来就吻上来。</p><p>“一会再来陪你好不…”权顺荣在我说话的时候已经把我身上穿着的居家服给揭开了纽扣，松松垮垮地挂在手臂上露出半个胸膛，白嫩的浑圆被他握在手里把玩——就像我刚才揉他的头发一样。</p><p> </p><p>顶端上的樱桃已经完全挺立，一边被权顺荣用嘴含住，另一边则是用圆圆的指尖捏住轻轻拧动。我微微仰头靠在椅背上，手指不自主地插进他的发间，被服务得很舒服地嘴里发出轻微的哼哼声。</p><p> </p><p>“很舒服吗宝贝。”他笑着看向我，伸手摘下我还没来得及脱下的耳机搁在桌上，又牵着我的手放在自己的T恤下摆上，把大手覆盖在我的手上顺着也把身上的衣服脱掉露出练舞锻炼出来的顺畅肌肉。</p><p> </p><p>对我来说有些难以适应的手指钻进还有些干涩的后穴，双腿被打开命令抱住大腿，有些羞耻的姿势被权顺荣看在眼里，一边把手指微微往里钻，一边俯下身子凑过来亲亲我的眼角。</p><p> </p><p>“顺荣，可以了…”我总是很快就能被他带入情动的状态，权顺荣也不意外但还是害怕着会受伤，当我窝在他颈侧轻声喘息着的时候还是耐着性子增加了第三根手指，模仿着性爱的动作抽插至肌肉放松才慢慢退出来。</p><p>松开腰带把已经完全变成紫红色的柱体掏出来抵在已经湿透的花穴口，看着权顺荣刚才冷静又耐心给我做扩张的样子是完全想象不出来的，我有些愧疚地把腿交缠在他的后腰处把自己更贴近他一些，“快一点进来吧，嗯？”</p><p> </p><p>后悔是不会的，只是这也太凶了。</p><p>我被按在椅子上拼命顶弄，整个人随着权顺荣顶腰的动作往上蹭，原本抓着椅子两侧的手现在搭在他的后脖子抓着，没有节奏地抽着鼻子想要缓过气来，却又被身上人疯狂的动作打乱。</p><p>“权顺荣…顺荣啊，轻点、啊…”嘴里飘出来的字句像是我的理智一样断开，又试图重组起来变成一句话，“顺荣停、停一下好吗…嗯...那个麦克风好像没关上…”</p><p>刚才说的话也是只能用最轻微的声音在他耳边说，生怕房事的私密声响都被听了去，见权顺荣没听只好在他索要亲吻的瞬间轻咬了他的下唇。</p><p>还捅在甬道里的巨物还是很有存在感，但是那些又快又狠的操弄总算是停下来了，我看着他的眼睛又重复了一次刚才的话。</p><p>“哦…你叫得挺好听的，不用担心。”其实老师应该是设置了进去就自动关掉麦克风的功能，可我实在是不敢确定，随着身下再次复苏的大开大合的抽插，我又要忍不住了，“这样不是更刺激吗？”</p><p> </p><p>还是梆硬的器物在软嫩的深处小幅度抽动，像是清楚知道敏感点一样刻意避开，甬道里不断传来的鼓胀感和快感，无论是哪一个都无法忽略。</p><p>“顺荣啊，碰一碰、碰一碰那里吧…。”只能轻哼着说话的我还是屈服于快感，捏着权顺荣绷紧的上臂，抬起渗出泪水的眼睛看他，脸颊和鼻尖都泛着红，像是被欺负狠了的小兔子。</p><p> </p><p>替我擦去额头上汗水的动作确实很温柔，可突然承受住发狠的顶撞的敏感软肉却让我收紧了后穴，把涨大了一圈的男根裹紧后又被落力操开。</p><p>“要到了啊…顺荣好舒服，再用力…”夹杂着娇喘的声音传到权顺荣的耳朵里就是烈性春药，更是烧红了眼睛就找准了位置猛地往里顶，“啊…好棒…”</p><p> </p><p>“下次上网课也跟我做爱吧宝贝。”说着又顶了顶还埋在里面的巨物，搂住腰抱起我，两个人就这样交合着扎进床铺里，“会给你补习的。”</p><p>“你放屁，就只知道做爱做爱。”我刚从不应期缓过来，伸手捏住刚才坏心欺负我的爱人的脸颊肉，“还做吗，你还没舒服，我…我还想要。”</p><p> </p><p>-ver.3-</p><p>“怎么还非要穿这个…还不能脱掉啊…？”崔胜澈喘着气被压在厨房的料理台上，对方硕大的物件还深深地捅在身下轻微痉挛的花穴里，“都…都湿了。”</p><p> </p><p>米白色的围裙被李知勋系在崔胜澈身上，偷偷把爱人拿去洗澡的替换衣服换掉，让他出来的时候只能被迫穿上这件要遮不遮、四舍五入动一下就是裸体的轻薄布料。</p><p>身下的人正想去换上正常的衣服就被拉走到厨房，刚收拾好的大理石料理台上的是李知勋今夜最期待的晚餐。</p><p> </p><p>大眼睛的小猪包半退半就地被推到躺下，没做过多的扩张就被身上人长驱直入，在眼角瞬间绯红的时候开始抽插，看着那漂亮得像是水晶球的眼睛半眯起来，倒影里只有自己的影子。</p><p>“老婆真美，今天拍画报的时候…别夹我。”李知勋掐着崔胜澈还带着些软肉的侧腰落力顶腰，听着他毫无规则地呻吟，感受着身下不由控制的收缩，皱着眉头伸长手臂掐住崔胜澈的胸部。</p><p> </p><p>“我没有…没有…”微微挺起的胸脯被李知勋握在手里，又缩小面积只攻击中间那点，隔着略为粗糙的白色布料有些捏不稳，完全勃起的乳尖从对方手里脱落，下一秒蔓延开来的瘙痒又让他哼唧着把柔软的白团子送到李知勋手里，“知勋呀…老公、那里…那里好痒，还想要。”</p><p> </p><p>“听我把话说完，”李知勋伸手就在崔胜澈的臀尖捏出几枚粉色的指印，看着他由于不适用手臂夹紧了胸部，胸口处的布料鼓起来，低低的领口下的两块软肉被挤到一起，逐渐形成深深的乳沟——也许男人也会有事业线，“老婆今天拍画报的时候穿着高领毛衣真漂亮，胸口鼓起来软软的是不是又涨奶了？”</p><p>“说啊，是不是被大家看着涨奶很兴奋，是不是乳头都要立起来了呢？”</p><p>“昨天晚上不是才给吸过吗，要不要下次直接告诉大家呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“呜…胜澈、胜澈没有奶…。”崔胜澈一边夹紧了身下的巨物一边凑上去用丰满的下唇蹭着李知勋的下巴，压在冰冷桌面上的臀肉还带着那人坏心留下的证据，“老公就给我吧…”</p><p>像是要说什么又停下来，水汪汪的眼睛里全是朦胧的雾气，看不真切李知勋的脸但是也能感受到他不为所动，忍着身下被碾过敏感点的快感浪潮更加贴近爱人，贴着他的嘴唇轻轻吐息，“奶子…好胀哦，要…要知勋帮我吸嘛…”</p><p> </p><p>白色的薄布上晕开的水渍，有章法挑逗着敏感神经的舌尖，还有深处再次涨大撑开的皱褶，“舒服…好棒啊、嗯…知勋再、再快一些…”</p><p>“宝贝老婆真的太色了..下次要是在工作中又涨奶了该怎么办啊，说给我听听？”边收紧腹部肌肉边咬着牙大力鞭挞，额间新染的灰蓝色发丝被薄汗沾湿，冰凉的汗珠低落到两人交合处顺着耻毛滑落，“万一胜澈的香甜奶水把衣服沾湿了可太糟糕了。”</p><p> </p><p>“唔...老公一定要把我的衣服撕开帮我吸出来才行…。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>